


Alas pequeñas

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Calendario de adviento 2017 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Winged
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Aún no era el momento.





	Alas pequeñas

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño extra post Alados

 

–Vamos, hay que levantarse ya -pidió Martín bajo, tirando de la colcha.

Miguel soltó un gruñido, tratando de aferrarse a ella también y volver a taparse la cabeza. De haberle puesto ganas, seguramente lo habría logrado, pero el sueño pesó más que su fuerza superior y Martín, en un segundo de descuido, le arrancó toda la sábana y la hizo desaparecer.

–¡Tincho, no! ¡Hace frío! -protestó el adolescente y el mago suspiró.

–Entonces levantate y vestite, así no pasás frío -respondió algo seco.

El joven alado hizo un puchero y a regañadientes se arrastró fuera de la cama. Su cabello negro, indomable como el hambre y la pereza de Miguel, se disparaba en todas las posibles direcciones, desafiando las leyes gravitacionales de manera insolente. Hace años que Martín había desistido en sus intentos de peinarlo decentemente y simplemente abandonó la selva azabache a su suerte. Afortunadamente, mientras no dejara que creciera demasiado, esta no se enredaba de manera crítica y Miguel hacía su vida sin mayor preocupación. De manera que, pasando de largo de su cabello, el chico fue directamente a vestirse.

–Y lavate la cara -advirtió su guardián.

Miguel soltó otro gruñido animal y sacudió la cabeza, terminando por abotonarse la camisa. Martín se mordió el labio, observando como Miguel se estiraba nuevamente. Sus plumas se erizaban y los rayos de sol que entraban al dormitorio rebotaban en ellos en pequeños reflejos coloridos. Los peludos pétalos blancos, residuos de su infancia, parecían pequeñas matas de algodón. No hacía mucho que Martín retiró el sello de su espalda, pero comenzaba a creer que había sido muy pronto. Aquellas alas no eran ni una fracción de lo que recordaba en Miguel.

Le volvió a recordar lavarse la cara antes de salir de la habitación, yendo a la cocina. El desayuno era un pequeño ritual que nunca descuidaba, viendo que su protegido tuviera siempre al menos tres cosas distintas de comer y dos de beber. Desde que se habían hecho con una vaca (tuvo que dejar a Miguel solo casi una semana para conseguirla, una odisea que en su vida pensaba repetir), la leche formaba parte de su día a día, y si era para Miguel, Martín podía también hacer uso del uno u otro hechizo que en sí le desagradaba.

Tras el desayuno salían al bosque, siempre cuidando no alejarse demasiado de su zona protegida. Había decidido muy pronto que Miguel necesitaba aprender a volar dentro del bosque, que había situaciones por las que él mismo no pensaba volver a pasar. No obstante, pareciera que el retoño prefería mil veces trepar y correr tras animalillos. Al menos aquello les aseguraba la comida, pensaba el mago, y volar no era una cuestión de vida o muerte. Igual, había cosas que se extrañaban de tanto en tanto…

Al final del día, se recostaba a su lado. Entre murmullos y traviesas risitas, dejaban que la conversación hiciera de cuento de buenas noches. Miguel, tras un día tan lleno de ejercicio y acción, trataba de luchar en vano contra la pesadez de sus párpados. Sus preguntas se volvían poco a poco más y más simples y Martín hablaba más que él. El adulto pasaba una mano por su cabello, sintiendo como se relajaba bajo el contacto. Siempre era así, los días se cerraban con una escena íntima y casta a la vez, una confidencia que los apartaba aún más del continente, más de lo que ya estaban.

Algo dudoso, bajó la mano hasta su mejilla. Miguel cerró los ojos, rendido, susurrando apenas buenas noches. Al final, sin embargo, volvió a preguntar si al día siguiente podían comer liebre. El mago, como siempre, respondió que si lograba cazarla.

Miguel se durmió.

Martín suspiró, alejando su mano. Era muy pronto aún.


End file.
